


Sonic's Stuck Sneeze 2: Tails Helps Sonic

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Help, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Once again, Sonic has a stuck sneeze - but this time, it's Tails' turn to help him out.If you're looking for Sonitails (or whatever you want to call the pairing of Sonic and Tails) and about a thousand words worth of sneezy humor, then this is for you.
Kudos: 4





	Sonic's Stuck Sneeze 2: Tails Helps Sonic

“Ugh... not again...” Sonic sniffled as his nose twitched slightly, the familiar tickle having returned. The blue hedgehog brought up one hand to rub his nose, but it didn’t seem to help. He could feel his breath beginning to hitch slightly. “Huh... Haaah...”

“Hmm?” Tails turned around to look at Sonic, only to notice his eyes were half-lidded, his irises shrunken and his mouth falling open. “Sonic?”

“Aaaaah--“ Sonic tilted his upper body back, his chest heaving. But the sneeze didn’t come, nor did any further inhales. He sighed quietly and blinked, taking a brief sniff here and there.

“What’s the matter, Sonic?” Tails wanted to know. “You’re not coming down with something, are you?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Sonic told him. He sniffled, briefly holding a forefinger underneath his black nose. “Unless you count having this weird tickle in my nose as coming down with something.”

“A weird tickle? Hmm...” Tails thought for a moment. “Sounds to me like you’ve got a stuck sneeze, Sonic.”

“Yeah, probably. Ah, haaah...” Sonic was about to sneeze again, or so he thought. He rubbed his nose lightly with his forefinger, but whether he was trying to coax it out or hold it back, it wasn’t working. “Hehh... ghh...”

It was no use, he couldn’t convince the sneeze to come out. Sonic groaned and rubbed his nose again, looking annoyed.

“Ugh, this stupid itch...” Sonic muttered, just audibly enough for Tails to hear. “I’m gonna guess I’m allergic to something and have no idea what it is.”

“Actually, Sonic, a stuck sneeze can have a variety of causes. Not just allergies,” Tails stated. “A lot of them can happen because of a cold, or an unusual scent... and sometimes, for no reason at all.”

“But let’s face it; whatever causes a stuck sneeze, it can be pretty hard to deal with. That being said, the best way to get rid of it is to find a way to make yourself sneeze, or have someone else find a way to make you sneeze.”

Before Sonic could think of something to say, his nose tickled again. But before he could even start inhaling, the itch quickly subsided.

“You know what, Tails...” Another sniffle. “Would ya help me out here with this sneeze?”

“Of course, Sonic!” replied Tails. “Anything for one of my best friends ever.”

Tails then looked around the room he and Sonic were in, hoping he could find something that would make Sonic sneeze. There didn’t seem to be anything, however.

Just then, however, Tails noticed one of his tails flicking around in plain sight. An idea came to him, and he took a moment to ponder over it. He looked back over at Sonic - who sniffled once in a failed attempt to bring the urge to sneeze back to his nose - and then back over at his idling tails.

“I think I’ve got it, Sonic,” said Tails. “But I should warn you, I’ve never tried this solution before, so we might get more than we’re bargaining for... okay?”

“Yeah.” Sonic nodded. “It’s not like it could actually make me sneeze, anyway...”

Tails grabbed onto the base of one of his tails, then turned a little so he could reach Sonic’s face, and began to rub the tip of his tail underneath Sonic’s nose.

As soon as he’d begun, a dull itch made its way into Sonic’s nostrils. They were already reacting to Tails’ tail brushing them. The blue hedgehog groaned slightly as the tickle steadily grew, but remained at the end of his nose. He gave a little sniff, hoping it would help bring out a sneeze or at least the windup for one - but what it did was suck a small amount of hairs from the tail into his nasal passages.

That was where the buildup began.

“Huuh...” Sonic inhaled as his nose twitched, his eyelids falling halfway. The sensation of Tails’ fur enter his nose had increased his urge to sneeze quite dramatically. “Aaaah...”

Sensing that Sonic had began to inhale, Tails continued to tickle his nose with his tail, moving it this way and that. He couldn’t tell what was affecting Sonic more - the tip of his soft tail, or the fact that some of his fur had made it up Sonic’s nose. Either way, it was coming, and Tails was going to help it come.

“Haaahh, heeh...” Sonic inhaled, his nose quivering more and more as the seconds rolled by. Tails’ tail had been bothering his nose enough, but the tiny hairs that had been on it were making it worse. They were just floating around in Sonic’s sinuses, occasionally touching the walls, and yet, Sonic was reacting as though he had some sort of allergy. “Aaaahhh, ehh...”

“T... T-Taaails...?” Sonic asked, through his hitching gasps. “Hhh...”

“Yeah?” Tails replied. He stopped tickling Sonic’s nose but kept the end of his tail underneath it.

“I... I think I-I’mmm... g-gehhh...” Sonic tilted his upper body back slightly, causing Tails’ tail to slip away from his ever so itchy nose. “...gonna s-sn... HuuuuUUUH...”

Tails’ eyes widened and irises shrunk as Sonic’s inhales increased in loudness. If he could just tease his nose a little more, the sneeze would escape and this would be done and over with.

“EHHHH, HAAAH...” Sonic inhaled, his chest heaving as his eyelids squeezed shut. His nose was rumbling like crazy, and his nostrils were flaring up. “HEHHH-AAAAH...!”

He couldn’t take much more - he was on the brink of exploding, and Tails had to keep going for just a little longer. He was a bit worried about how powerful the sneeze itself would be: perhaps strong enough to blow him away, or Sonic away, or both...

But Tails didn’t have a choice. He turned his head away from Sonic, plugged one of his ears with one of his forefingers, and with the other hand, he swiped the base and tip of his furry, yellow and white tail across the underside of Sonic’s nose.

And at last, with a final inhale and climactic jerk of his neck, Sonic gave the loudest sneeze Tails had ever heard.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

Large amounts of wind and saliva came rushing out of Sonic’s mouth, along with a surprising amount of clear mucus bursting out of his nose. Tails cringed from both the sneeze itself and the mess that it brought, but he was lucky he didn’t get sprayed.

That being said, Sonic still had to sneeze. That massive sneeze hadn’t even blown all of Tails’ fur out of his nose. With no time to rub his nose or do anything, Sonic entered a loud fit, shooting his neck forwards once again.

“HAAAHCHOO!!! AHHHHTCHOOOOOOOO!!!” Although far less long-lasting than that first sneeze, Sonic could still feel mucus escaping from his nostrils. He tried to wipe his nose with his arm, but could only do it once, for a split second, before he had to put it down in favor of resuming the sneeze attack.

“HHHHSHOOOO!! HEHHHTCHOOOOO!!! EHH-SHOOOOOO!!! HUUUHHHHCHOOOOOO!! TTTCHOOOOOOO!!! Nnnh... EHHHTCHOOOO!!! AAAHHHSHOOOOOO!!! HAHHHHH-TSHOOOOOOOO!!!”

Sonic’s eyes were watering and his nose was bright red from all of his sneezes - and he still had to sneeze. But as his fit went on, more and more fox fur was expelled from his nasal passages. And so his sneezes gradually decreased in strength, before the closest to his normal sneeze finished him off.

“AHH-TCHOOOOOO!! HUHSHOOoooooo!!! HEEEEHHH-CHOOoooooooo!! Nnngh-Chooooooo!! Ah, haah... Ah-choo!!! ...ugh...”

Sonic raised his forefinger to his slightly drippy nose and began to rub back and forth. He sniffled loudly, feeling worn out. Tails stood back up, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“O-oh my...” He struggled to speak at first. “Sonic... that, I... That was crazy! Are you alright?!”

With another sniffle, Sonic replied, “Yeah.” It sounded like he’d almost lost his voice, what with all of the sneezes he’d let out. He took a minute to catch his breath before he spoke again.

“Yeah, that was crazy... I don’t think I’ve sneezed that much in a long while.” Another sniff, followed by a bit of a smile. “But what matters is, I’m feeling way better after all that. Thanks, Tails!”

Tails smiled as well, taking a quiet sigh of relief that his attempt was successful. “No problem, Sonic.”

“Oh, and by the way...” Tails reached into his pocket, pulled out a tissue and offered it to Sonic. “God bless you.”

“Thanks.” Sonic continued to rub his nose, but not without accepting the tissue and blowing his nose a bit afterward. That being said, his nose had become so sensitive from all of the sneezing he’d just gone through, the mere act of blowing caused him to sneeze again.

“Haaaahhh-chooo!!” Sonic sneezed into the tissue, his head snapping forward a bit. Then he looked sheepishly at Tails as he wiped his nose with the same tissue. “Whoops.”

Tails chuckled at Sonic’s reaction and blessed him once more. “Bless you, Sonic.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Sonic sniffled a bit as he continued to wipe his nose. “I guess I didn’t realize how much your tails could make me sneeze.”

“Well, I am a fox... You know how soft their fur is,” said Tails. “But at least we got your stuck sneeze out. And if you ever need help releasing another one of those, just let me know.”

Sonic nodded in understanding and continued to wipe his nose for a few minutes. He and Tails didn’t know exactly how the latter’s tail had caused Sonic to sneeze, but that was probably for the best.


End file.
